Our Heavenly Bodies
by PikaGirl16
Summary: I wrote this story for a friend. Kassie and Edward both find out that they're in love with each other. What happens when Edward transmutes a grass tent, giving them some privacy? Rated M for reasons.


**Our Heavenly Bodies**

I leaned over and looked at my reflection in the water. "Ugh!" I splashed my reflection then threw myself on the soft, green grass. "How come ever single time I try to tell Edward that I'm in love with him, I just end up fighting with him instead! I'm just an idiot!" I threw my hands over my eyes. Shielding them from the light of the sun.

"So, you're in love with me?" I heard a voice say.

I removed my hands, sat up, and looked behind me, Edward! "Uhm, uh," I couldn't think of anything to say.

He sat down next to me. "I've always wondered what it was that's been bothering you lately."

I was guessing he was over the fight we just had. "Yeah…" Gosh, what was I supposed to say!

Edward laid back in the grass and threw his arms behind his head. "Right now Kassie, I wanna listen to what you have to say," he threw me a gentle smile. "Please, go on."

"Ed," I began. "Me, Alphonse, you, Hallie, and Winry have all known eachother since, well, when we were born. And ever since we were little, I've always knew there was something special about you. And, for about a while now, I've realized that I'm in love with you. You are a strong alchemist, a fun loving guy, and you always make me laugh. I think all the fights we have just made us grow closer." I began blushing at all I just said. I can't believe I've finally told him everything.

Edward sat up. I was afraid he might reject me then and there. But, he was staying silent instead. "Ed?"

But then, before I knew it, Edward was kissing me! He licked my bottom lip for entrance, and I let him enter my mouth. I could feel his tongue intertwining with mine. Then, Edward pulled back as we both let air into our burning lungs.

"Do you wanna know something?" Edward looked up at the clear, blue sky.

"Hhm?"

"I'm in love with you too. And Kass, I'm glad that when we started our journey to find a way to bring Al's body back that you joined Me, Alphonse, and Hallie. You are also a very strong state alchemist, and I love having you around. I honestly don't know what I would do without you by my side." and with that, Edward and I began kissing again.

Once again his tongue was in my mouth. I then could feel his left, human arm on my stomache. Tracing circles over and over again. I could feel butterflies in my stomache as he was doing that. I've never really had someone from the opposite sex touch my skin like that before.

Edward then pulled back once again. "Hold on." He clapped his hands together then hit them on the ground. The grass around us was starting to grow bigger. And started to make knots with eachother. And, before I knew it, we were now in a grass tent. "Now Kassie, where were we," we began kissing once again. This time I felt Edward's hand crawling up my shirt.

I stopped kissing him, "Uhm, Edward…"

"What is it?" he asked.

Did I really want this? Well, I didn't. But I did want it with Edward Elric, the guy right before me. "Nothing," I smiled at him.

He smiled back and continued kissing me while his hands were unhooking my bra. When it was off he began caressing my left breast with his left hand. He then began kissing down my neck, until he reached my weak spot.

"Edward," I breathlessly moaned.

I could feel him smirk as he kissed the same spot again. I knew that right now, he wouldn't leave that weak spot on my neck.

"Oh, Edward," I moaned again.

I then slipped my hand inside his shirt has he continued to kiss. I could feel his abs. For a short guy, he did have some amazing abs. They were really hard, but soft at the same time.

Edward then sat up on top of me. He began removing my shirt. He then looked down at me. "You are beautiful." A gentle smiled came upon his face. I blushed when he said that. He thinks I'm beautiful. "I think it might be a crime that you're so beautiful.(:" Edward began feeding me these sweet words. "Every time I touch you, I just can't help but fall in love with you even more."

The red on my cheeks were now red all over my face.

"You're such a sweetheart." He cupped some of my blonde hair behind my ear. He began circling his left hand around my left nipple. He then leaned his head down and began kissing around it. I was beginning to get real hot. My forehead was really sweating, even though not much has even happened yet. But hey, I wasn't used to this kind of stuff. But I'm glad that what all is going to happen, is going to happen with Edward Elric, the guy I'm in love with. And the guy that's in love with me.

I woke up, seeing a little bit of the sunlight come into the grass tent. "You're up," I heard someone say. I looked over to see Edward sitting up, putting his black clothes back on. "Good morning," he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

I smiled as he was putting his boots on. He then put his gloves on. I sat up, yawned, and stretched.

"Here you go beautiful," Edward laid my clothes right in front of me. "Ya'know Kassie, when I woke up this morning, I'm glad you were the very first person I saw."

I blushed, "I'm glad that you are the very first person I saw too Ed." I slipped my pants on. Then my shirt.

He smiled and then I saw him blush himself. "Kass, would you please be my girlfriend?"

I finally got my last shoe on. I then pounced on him, kissed his lips, and said, "Oh Edward! I'd love to be your girlfriend!"

He laughed, "All right. And we better be getting back to Central. I bet Alphonse and Hallie are wondering were we've been."

"Yeah, I bet Colonel Mustang has been wondering too, I mean we were supposed to stay the night at Central." I said while following Edward out the tent.

He then transmuted the tent away. "Like that Colonel Mustang even cares."

"Ed, he does care. He may not seem like it but he does."

"Whatever. Here," he said while handing me his jacket. "Put it on so you won't be cold."

I took the jacket and put it on. "Thank you."

He then took me by the hand, "On to Central." We both then laughed.

When we got there, Hallie and Alphonse was sitting in Colonel Mustang's office, just talking. "Hey everyone," I greeted as we walked in.

Hallie jumped from her seat. "Where have you guys been? We've been so worried."

Edward and I looked at eachother. "We had something to do," I replied. Then I mouthed to her "I'll tell you later".

She then sat back down.

"I bet I know what they've been doing," Mustang smirked. He motioned to me wearing Edward's jacket, and us holding hands. "Looks like the Fullmetal Shrimp has finally became a man. About time."

"UGH! SHUT UP MUSTANG!" Edward yelled.

"Colonel Mustang." He corrected. "'Course I don't know how you did it, with you being short and all."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THEY CAN'T EVEN REACH A KITCHEN SINK?!"

I sighed and took a seat next to Hallie.

"I hate it when they fight like this," Alphonse stated.

"I do too," I agreed.

Hallie looked over at me, "Let's go somewhere private and talk."

I nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys, Kassie and I will be back soon."

"Bye guys," Alphonse said.

Edward and Mustang were too busy to notice.

Hallie and I went outside and began taking a walk. "So, you and Edward did it huh?" Hallie smiled as me.

I began to blush. "Yeah. I finally told Ed I was in love with him. And he kissed me, then told me he was in love with me too."

"Awe! Tell me everything!" Hallie was getting excited.

So I began telling her about my night with Edward Elric.

"I'm so happy for you and Edward," she said.

I smiled, "Thanks."

"Well let's head back to Central and see if the Edward and Colonel Mustang have finally stopped fighting."

I agreed. And then Hallie and I locked arms and skipped back to Central.

When we got back, Edward and Alphonse were sitting outside of Central on a bench. "Ed!" I yelled. I then jumped onto his lap and put my arms around him.

"I'm so glad you guys are finally dating," Alphonse said. I was guessing Edward told Alphonse everything. They tell eachother everything, those brothers don't hide anything from eachother.

"I know! Let's go out to eat to celebrate Edward and Kassie!" Hallie said while jumping up and down.

We all agreed and went out to eat.

Three Years Later

"Kassie, can I talk to you privately?" Edward asked. We were at a party Winry was throwing. She was throwing it to celebrate Spring. That was her favorite season.

"Sure Ed," he then took me by the hand and led me outside near some Cherry Blossom trees. It was almost time for the petals to fall.

"Kassie," Edward turned towards her. "I really love you. You have made my life so much better when things started going downhill. You were one of the only few people that treated me like a regular person, and not like I had automail. That night three years ago in the tent changed my whole life. So," Edward then got down on his one automail knee and took out a ring. "Will you marry me?"

Right when he asked that the petals on the Cherry Blossoms began to fall. It was so beautiful.

Tears began to stream down my face. "Edward… of course I will merry you."

Edward slipped the ring onto my finger. Then picked me up off the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist. And we kissed. The petals were falling on us.

"I love you Kassie Marie Simmons." Edward put his forehead against mine.

"I love you too Edward Elric." We then kissed once again.

And that night, our heavenly bodies came together, just like that night three years ago in that grass tent.


End file.
